here's to us
by not.so.tragically
Summary: \\no, it's just too many damn pieces and she's left all over the place


_"Here's to the mistakes, somehow they always drop you in the right place."_

* * *

The screen is lighting up his bedroom and the song is becoming one he recognizes.

Then it all goes off.

But, then starts again. Not even bothering to look at the screen, he answers the phone. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end is hers. But, not hers. It's supposed to be strong and confident, because all he's ever heard it sound like. It's supposed to be light and teasing, and sassy. But, it's not. It's her. But, not her voice. It's shaky and soft, and this is weird. It's cold and broken. "Lucas?"

He's up before his brain can even process the fact that he's moving. His shoes are on and he grabs his jacket, not for him. His keys are in his hand and he's scribbling a note to leave on the table in case his parents wake up before he comes back.

 **"Something happened. She might be in trouble."**

That's the most he can get out before he's bounding out the door, heading in a direction he doesn't know. "Where are you?" He's in his car as she whimpers out the place, and he knows the spot like the back of his hand. Lucas reminds himself that even though she's in trouble, it's still not okay to fly down the streets at 100 miles an hour, no matter how desperately he needs to get to her.

The back of her head is the first thing he sees and his car is barely parked before he's rushing over to her. Her hands are folded in her lap, he knows that only to keep them from shaking.

She looks up and her makeup is ruined, her mascara isn't streaming down her face like in the movies. It's more swiped around her face, like she's been trying to rub all the tears away with her hands. Her lips are no longer glossy, like they were only a few hours ago, they are dry and her lipstick is faded. She's a total mess, and her straight hair has descended into the wild mane it usually is.

And, he knows he shouldn't think it, but damn, she looks chaotic is the best way possible. He takes his seat on the bench, and pulls her into him. She initially resists, of course, it's expected. Still, he doesn't let go until she gives in to him. Crying, shaking her head, trying to pull herself back together.

No, it's just too many damn pieces and she's left all over the place. Some sit in the school gym, and others in yellow taxi cab buzzing around town, and more on the bed in a motel room 20 minutes from the spot she sits in.

She didn't want to call him, not at all. But her fingers were dialing before she could even think and he was answering and she was shaking again, and now he's here.

Now, she's so done trying to hold it all together, because there's nothing to hold together anymore. It's just her.

He doesn't ask, but she tells. She answers the unspoken question in shudders, in chokes, in quieted sobs. Her voice tightens when she talks about the grabbing, and the taxi cab, and the motel room, and the running, she never stops running, she almost can't get through it, but she tells him anyway.

The air is cold, and he pulls the jacket over her quivering shoulders. She's not crying anymore, just staring over at the sea. He's still holding her, and she fits so perfectly into his own form. That's when he notices she's still wearing the baby blue dress from earlier that night, the one stopped the whole room, at least to him. The one that tore his eyes away from Riley for a good portion of the night.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I rushed you over here to come and take of me-"

"You didn't rush me, I wanted to come I wanted to be here for you."

"It's the night of the Winter Formal and you're sitting here, in the cold with me, instead of dancing with Riley."

"Even you hadn't called, I wouldn't be dancing with Riley."

"What do you mean?"

He sighs and watches as his breath materializes and dissipates. "Riley and I broke up."

She's sitting up straight now, and he's hit, once more, with how breathtaking she is. "What? Why? What happened?"

"She doesn't love me." He chuckles.

But it's not what she's used to hearing, it's cold and dead. Like he's taunting himself.

"Don't be stupid, of course she loves you. How could she not?"

He shakes his head, and she takes note of dark tinge in his eyes.

"Not like that, not anymore."

"Oh." And that's really all she can think of in the moment. "Are you okay?"

He inhales slowly, and looks in her eyes and he sees it again. "No, but I will be, eventually."

She nods and can't seem to tear herself away from his gaze.

"Are you okay?" His words come in slow motion to her because she's focused on how the dim light catches his eyes.

She shakes her head slowly. "No, but I will be, eventually."

The wind blows through and carries a chill with it and she shivers, so he pulls her close again.

Eventually.

* * *

"Riley." Maya wishes she had thought what she was going to say, but she just has to know what happened.

Riley's face changes as Maya's face wrenches up in confusion, the question was poised on her tongue, but Riley spoke first. "He told you."

Maya nods slowly, and watches emotions dance through Riley's eyes. "He thinks you don't love him anymore." Listening to the words in her own voice seemed so different.

"I do. I love him." She's looking at Maya with something new in her eyes. "But, there's someone better for him. There's someone better for me. I can't hold onto what doesn't belong to me. We both deserve better." She smiles, and it's genuine.

And Maya looks at her, knowing that she gave this a lot of thought. Lucas was Riley's first love, if she really thought that there someone out there better for him, and better for her, she would just have to trust her.

Then, Riley's smile falters and her face turns serious. "Maya."

And Maya knows that he told her what happened. "It didn't happen, it didn't go that far. I stopped him."

Riley finds Maya's hands, and watches as her own vision clouds. "I'm sorry."

Maya knows that she's been holding up so well, still, seeing tears fall from Riley's eyes makes it difficult for her to fight the ones in hers. "I thought he loved me, I thought-" Her words are cut by the large slam from down the hall and she's rushing towards the scene, Riley in tow.

The crowd is thick, but her small body is able to push Riley and herself straight to the front. Straight to where he's pressed against the lockers, face red but not bloody, Lucas holding the back of his clothes, nearly shoving his cheek into a lock. Lucas' eyes are dark, and Maya can see his hands tremble slightly.

And she knows who this is, it's Texas Lucas.

She wants to rush over and tell him to stop, to slow down and think about this, but she's watching him too closely. She's seeing the muscles in his arm flex, she's watching his jaw move as he speaks, and she can't even hear what he's saying. She understands that this is where she needs to bring him back, and she knows she shouldn't think it, but damn, he was being so freaking hot in the worst way possible.

He's releasing him before Maya can think to get over there and say something. Lucas sees Maya, and she knows it, her mouth is open to say something, but he's already turned in the other direction, walking off and she just can't seem to process it until he's gone.

"Maya? Maya!" Maya turns back to Riley, who's shaking her arms. "Lucas, he did- he did that for-"

"For me. He went all Texas Lucas for-"

"For you, Maya." Riley's eyes are knowing and her suspicions are confirmed, now all they need is a little shove. "Go find him." Maya opens her mouth to argue, and stops. "Go, he needs you. " She holds up their interlocked fingers. "This," She says, gesturing to their hands. "Is a forever thing. Lucas needs you right now, go Maya."

Maya nods and takes off down the hall, looking for Lucas. Riley watches as she goes down, hearing the concern as she calls out for Lucas.

* * *

She's down the hall.

It's happening.

She's seeing him at the end of the corridor.

He's not shaking anymore, but his hands are balled into fists.

It's happening.

He sees her moving towards him.

It's happening.

The brisk walk turns into a light jog, and before she knows it, she running to him.

It's happening.

He doesn't know what to expect. Anger? Disappointment? She always fascinated by Texas Lucas, but that didn't mean she was asking for him.

"Maya, I'm so-"

His apology is cut short, because her lips come first.

It's happening.

Her lips, his tongue, her arms coiled around his neck, his hands enveloping her waist.

 _It happened._

"There is someone better for him." Riley's head is resting on Farkle's shoulder as she speaks and their palms are sweaty, but she's holding his hand, loving the way his neck cradles her head perfectly.

* * *

 **So, someone had asked for a Texas Lucas partial, and I love Texas Lucas but I didn't want to focus on that so it's only a small portion of the story.**

 **I'm still taking and filling requests atm.**

 **Excuse the spelling/grammatical errors, I was too lazy to proof it.**

 **I have around 5-10 left, mostly oneshots so YAY!**

 **XoXo ; Me .**


End file.
